Nunca se empieza de cero
by Helena von Lipwig
Summary: Aëria Windrunner  O.C.  comienza su 4º curso en Hogwarts tras haber pasado los 3 últimos cursos en el colegio de Durmstrang. Pronto toda su antigua vida y recuerdos volveran y tendrá que aprender a sobrellevarlo como pueda
1. Introducción

Aëria se sentó en su cama y recorrió con la mirada rápidamente su fría habitación. "El torneo de los tres magos...-pensó- va a ser un momento interesante para volver...". Por la ventana veía la nieve caer, lo cual tampoco era una novedad... ahí siempre nevaba.

Iba a ser difícil enfrentarse de nuevo a los recuerdos, pero no le quedaba otra opción. El director había hablado con ella y la decisión ya estaba tomada. Volvería. Según él le sentaría bien encontrarse por primera vez con chicas de su edad, cambiar de aires... simples excusas... Dumbledore había dicho que tenía que volver y el director no se iba a oponer. Lo sabía.

Comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

Odiaba que nunca nadie le dejase tomar sus propias decisiones. Aunque dijesen que era por su propio bien.


	2. I

Caminó por el pequeño camarote, tratando de estirar las piernas... no le gustaba viajar en barco... se mareaba. Notaba como su cabeza bailaba y procuró no mirar por el pequeño ventanuco que daba a las olas. Se puso a repasar mentalmente los pasos. El director quería dar una gran impresión con la entrada de sus alumnos y ya que le había propuesto participar no iba a ser ella la que la cagase. "Paso... una llamarada"-pensó. Esperaba que Hogwarts no se pareciese mucho a aquel frío castillo. Le gustaba el frío pero aquello era ya inhumano. La mitad de los días ni siquiera encendían la chimeneas. Pensó en todo lo que iba a dejar atrás, que no era más de lo que dejó cuando tuvo que ir allí. Pensó en mama y tatko aunque ellos ya no se acordaran de ella.

Unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron. Por ella asomó la cabeza de Nikolay, un alumno un par de años mayor pero uno de los pocos con los que había llegado a algo parecido a la amistad.

-¡Zdrasti!- saludó- ¿Qué tal?

-Mareada, odio los barcos.-Nikolay sonrió y se sentó en la pequeña cama.

-Va a ser toda una experiencia, ¿no? para ti debe de ser como volver a casa.

-Debería sentirme así por lo menos. Pero a estas alturas ya no se lo que significa la palabra "casa". Creo haber sentido lo que era hace años pero... ya no estoy segura ni siquiera de eso.

-¡Vamos, no digas eso!. Muchos darían un brazo por tener la oportunidad de estudiar en dos colegios; eso sin contar que vas a poder presenciar el torneo.

-Supongo que tienes razón.-sonrió- Oye, ¿que te parece si echamos una partida de ajedrez? Igual así me olvido de todo esto. -se puso a rebuscar en el baúl que había a los pies de la cama.

-Perfecto. Te apuesto 2 galeones a que te pego una paliza.

-Algo me dice que voy a tener que dejar esta costumbre de las apuestas en cuanto ponga un pie en Hogwarts. No tienen pinta de gustarles mucho.-mientras colocaba el tablero sobre la cama, sacó dos galeones del monedero y los puso al lado de los que Nikolay ya había puesto.-Veo que venías preparado...

-Te encanta apostar, lo sabes.

-Deja de sacarme defectos, estúpido charlatán.-se rieron- Bueno, vamos a lo que vamos. 4 galeones, la cosa es seria ¿eh?

-La "cosa"... siempre es seria-le guiñó un ojo.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde Aëria estaba tumbada en la cama, con 4 galeones en el bolsillo y Nikolay tirado en el suelo del camarote, los dos perdidos en sus pensamientos.

-Llegaremos mañana por la tarde...-empezó Nikolay.- una pena que esto se acabe...

-Espero que no lo digas por el viajecito en barco, porque soy capaz de vomitarte encima hasta la primera papilla.-se les escapó una sonrisa.

-No, no, claro. Pero, ya sabes... era curioso tener una chica en el colegio y ahora vas, y te marchas.-Aëria bufó.

-Ni que yo lo hubiese elegido. Aparte, que chica, lo que se dice chica... con este uniforme de tío que ni se molestaron en cambiar...

-Y bien que te gusta.

-Pues si. Realza el color de mis ojos ¿a que sí?-ambos estallaron en una carcajada.-Además, que os vais a quedar todo el curso por allí, ya tendremos tiempo para una despedida como dios manda.

En ese momento volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

-Aëria, al camarote del director.-Esta se puso en pie rápidamente, se despidió de Nikolay y caminó por el pasillo hasta el camarote del fondo. Llamó a la puerta con suavidad, que se abrió automáticamente.

-¿Quería verme director?

-Da, siéntate-señalo una silla sin levantar la cabeza.-He hablado con el profesor Dumbledore. Te incorporarás a las clases con normalidad. Ya te han preparado un uniforme. La noche que lleguemos tendrás que someterte a la selección.

-¿A la qué?-levantó la cabeza y la miró con una mirada que podría matar- profesor...-añadió.

-La selección Windrunner, la selección. En Hogwarts tienen casas y tú, aunque empieces a deshora, tendrás que tener una.-Aëria asintió. Algo recordaba de todo aquello. -Espero que dejes a nuestro colegio en un buen lugar. No me gustaría enterarme de que sigues con esa tontería de las apuestas en Hogwarts.-Aëria asintió de nuevo.- Y mañana llegaremos a eso de las 6 de la tarde. Estate preparada, no quiero problemas.-de nuevo un asentimiento.-Eso es todo.

Se levantó con cuidado y se marchó refunfuñando.. "No me gustaría enterarme de que sigues con esa tontería de las apuestas en Hogwarts."-pensó con sorna-"Ni que yo lo hubiese empezado. Todos tus alumnos llevan años con las apuestas para todo lo que hacen". Entró en su camarote, vio que Nikolay ya se había marchado y se tiró a plomo en la cama.


	3. II

Estaban a punto de llegar. Aëria se miró en el espejo del camarote por última vez. Llevaba su uniforme puesto y perfectamente arreglado. Asintió para si misma, cogió su varita de la mesita y salió sin echar un último vistazo. Ya en el pasillo se encontró con el resto de sus compañeros que esperaban pacientemente el aviso del director. Nikolay se acercó a ella, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y le susurró "Tranquila, te irá bien". Aëria le devolvió una sonrisa. Sería a la persona que más echaría de menos, probablemente a una de las pocas y le agradecía ese gesto que le acababa de dedicar. Realmente, estaba muy nerviosa.

Un fuerte golpe unos minutos más tarde les dio la confirmación de que acababan de llegar y todos formaron filas listos para salir, esperando solo a que el director saliese de su camarote y les diera la señal.

Formando dos filas comenzaron a salir del barco, el director en cabeza, hacia Hogwarts. Aëria miró hacia arriba y pudo ver lo imponente que resultaba el enorme castillo, con las enormes torres y las luces encendidas recortándose contra el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer,

Entraron por la puerta con paso decidido y giraron hasta quedar de frente a unas enormes puertas que tras un instante se abrieron para dejarles pasar. Esa era la señal. Con aire marcial las atravesaron, dando largos pasos y dejando un rastro de chispas a su alrededor y, tras llegar al final del corredor, se giraron en una simple pero decidida coreografía, lanzando llamaradas en todas las direcciones para acabar con un enorme dragón de fuego que voló por toda la sala con las alas completamente extendidas.

Fue justo en ese momento cuando todo el mundo se puso a aplaudir y Aëria por fin se fijó en la sala en la que estaban. Era un enorme comedor, con velas flotando por todas partes y cuatro enormes mesas de madera ocupadas por los alumnos de la escuela.

-Y aquí tenemos a los representantes de Durmstrang-oyó que decía una voz a su espalda. Se inclinaron a modo de saludo.-Sentaos con el resto de la gente, buscad una mesa que os guste-continuó la risueña voz.

Mientras sus compañeros comenzaban a moverse en dirección a una de las mesas Aëria notó una mano sobre su hombro. Al mirar vio a una mujer bastante mayor, con unas gafas de montura cuadrada que le dirigía una pequeña sonrisa.

-Finalmente y antes de dar comienzo al banquete, tengo que informaos de que una nueva alumna se va a unir a nosotros, la señorita Windrunner, que hasta ahora estudiaba en el colegio Durmstrang. Señorita Windrunner, si es tan amable de acompañar a la profesora McGonnagal hasta el taburete, el sombrero pasará a seleccionarla para una de las cuatro casas.-Aëria miró a su derecha y vio un viejo sombrero remendado apoyado sobre un taburete y siguió a la profesora que estaba a su lado hasta él, la cuál levantó el sombrero, espero a que se sentase y se lo colocó suavemente sobre su cabeza.

"Mmmmm"-murmuró una voz-"no suelo seleccionar a gente tan mayor, pero podría ser un reto interesante... otra Windrunner por lo que veo... te pareces a tu madre. Creo que le provoqué bastantes problemas en su momento con mi decisión. Igualmente tu serás... ¡GRYFFINDOR!-Aëria se levantó bastante aturdida y miró a la profesora McGonnagal sin saber que hacer, la cual cariñosamente le señaló la mesa donde bastantes alumnos aplaudían y bajó a trompicones en esa dirección.

Dos chicos pelirrojos se movieron para dejarle un hueco en la mesa.

-¡Hola, soy Fred!-dijo el de su derecha en cuanto esta se sentó.

-¡George, encantado!- Aëria miró de un lado a otro y tuvo la extraña sensación de que realmente no había movido la cabeza. Los dos chicos eran idénticos.

-Aëria... encantada.

-¡Oh dios mío!, ¿Conoces a Viktor Krum? ¿Como es? ¿Qué le gusta? ¿Me podrías conseguir un autógrafo?-Aëria levantó la cabeza. Otro chico pelirrojo estaba sentado justo en frente suya, con los ojos muy abiertos y balbuceando cosas sobre Krum sin parar.

-Olvídale, es un fanático-Añadió una chica sentada al lado de este. Soy Hermione, Hermione Granger y este es Ron.-Aëria sonrió de oreja a oreja. Por fin chicas de su edad.

-Aëria Windrunner, un placer.-Vio como todos miraban a un cuarto chico, sentado al otro lado de Ron. Este notó las miradas y dijo.

-Oh, yo soy Harry, Harry Potter.

-El famoso Harry Potter. Nosotros tendremos a Krum, ¡pero esto es mucho mejor! -sonrió Aëria.- encantada de nuevo.

Un sonido tintineante procedente de la mesa de los profesores les interrumpió. El mago de larga barba blanca sentado en el centro se levantó. El gesto de Aëria se endureció. Conocía a ese mago. Dumbledore.

-Y tras esta bienvenida solo me queda decir... ¡A comer!-Mágicamente las fuentes que había delante de ellos se llenaron de comida y todos se lanzaron a comer, pero Aëria no apartaba la mirada de la mesa de los profesores. La cara de Dumbledore no era la única conocida.

-¡Toma Aëria, tienes que probar este pollo!-El chico llamado Fred.. o George, no estaba segura, le estaba llenando el plato de muslos de pollo y Aëria tuvo que bajar la mirada.

-Gracias-murmuró.

-Y... Aëria, ¿a que curso vas?-Era la voz de Harry.

-Este es mi cuarto curso.

-¡Eso quiere decir que vas a ir a clase con nosotros! Si necesitas cualquier cosa, ponerte al día, apuntes y demás, solo pídemelo.

-Hermione, a nosotros no nos lo dejas, ¡no es justo!-Ese era Ron.

-Ya, pero ella acaba de llegar, no es lo mismo que tú, que te pasas el día mirando las musarañas.

-Gracias-comentó Aëria-me vendrá bien ponerme al día.

Antes de darse cuenta siquiera ya habían acabado de cenar y seguía al resto de sus nuevos compañeros camino de sus cuartos. Atravesaron el retrato de una señora gorda, vestida de rosa y llegaron a una sala bastante grade y acogedora, llena de sofás, mesas de estudio y decorada con los colores de Gryffindor, rojo y dorado. Le hicieron un gesto para que se sentara, mientras la mayoría de alumnos subía por unas escaleras. Se sentó en un sofá, entre Fred y George, mientras que Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron frente a ellos.

-Y bueno... cuéntanos... ¿Cómo es que de Durmstrang acabaste aquí?-Aëria los miró uno por uno. La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de contar ninguna historia, y esa menos que ninguna, pero se les veía tan interesados...

-Yo.. yo nací aquí, en Inglaterra. De echo mi madre estudió en Hogwarts. Era auror. Tras... la caída de quien-vosotros-sabéis marchamos una temporada a Bulgaria y entonces... entonces... -todos la miraban expectantes-murió.-Varios abrieron la boca. Lo último que ahora quería oír era "lo siento" o cosas similares así que siguió rápidamente.- Una familia muggle belga me adoptó. Y a los 11 años me llegó una carta, pero no de Hogwarts, si no de Durmstrang. Sinceramente, la rompí.

-¿La rompiste? ¿Y eso?-preguntó Ron extrañado.

-Yo no era búlgara, y sabía que en Durmstrang no admitían chicas por norma general. Obviamente, quería volver a Inglaterra. A la tercera carta que rompí, Dumbledore se presentó en mi casa.

-¿Dumbledore?

-Si... al parecer, conoció a mi madre. Trató de convencerme de que debía ir. Tampoco es que me diese otra opción y al final... me rendí. El me prometió que en algún momento podría volver y... aquí estoy.-Todos estaban callados.-Esa es la versión corta... lo siento pero.. no... no me apetece hablar mucho del tema, si no os importa.-Ron hizo un gesto de que quería oír más, pero Hermione le dio un codazo.

-Claro, lógico. Oye, seguro que te han traído tus cosas ya. Vamos a dormir, ¿sí? Mañana podemos seguir hablando.-Aëria acogió el comentario con una sonrisa.

-Si, claro... espero que no os moleste.

-No, no, claro que no. -contestaron todos a coro.

Se levantó y siguió a Hermione por unas escaleras y hasta una puerta que ponía "4º curso"

-Mira-comentó esta.-Que curioso, han añadido una cama, normalmente los dormitorios son de 5 personas... y aquí tienes tu baúl. Te han dejado tu nuevo uniforme encima de la cama. Aëria vio una falda gris, una camisa blanca y un jersey con los colores de Gryffindor alrededor del cuello. También había una capa negra, una corbata, medias y zapatos.

-Falda... no estoy acostumbrada.

-Ya veo-dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama contigua, que debía de ser la suya.-¿No adaptaron un uniforme para chicas?

-Que va. Karkarov no quería que llamase mucho la atención. Vaya tontería. A los dos días de entrar todos sabían que había una chica entre los nuevos alumnos. Bueno... si no te importa-dijo sentándose en su cama tras haber retirado toda la ropa nueva-voy a acostarme... el viaje en barco no fue muy cómodo que digamos.

-¡ok!, mañana hablamos, que descanses-terminó mientras Aëria cerraba las cortinas de su cama.


	4. III

A la mañana siguiente, Aëria se levantó antes que el resto de sus compañeras de habitación. Primero se sintió bastante desorientada pero, al ver el nuevo uniforme doblada en la silla, sonrió para si misma. Ese día no había clase y se puso algo de ropa que tenía en el baúl. Había un espejo al lado de su cama. Tenía el pelo largo por delante y corto por detrás. Además, se lo había teñido tiempo atrás de morado. Fuera a donde fuera su pelo solía llamar la atención. Miró a su izquierda, a la cama de Hermione y decidió no despertarla. Salió despacio y bajó por las escaleras hasta la sala común que, obviamente estaba vacía y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones esperando a que alguien conocido se levantase para no bajar sola el primer día a desayunar.

Mientras dormitaba en el sillón, un gato de color anaranjado y cara de mala leche, bajó por las escaleras y saltó a su regazo. Aëria le sonrió y comenzó a acariciarle la barriga cuando vio a Hermione bajando acompañada de otras dos chicas.

-¡Hola Aëria! ¿Llevas mucho despierta?-Esta negó con la cabeza-Mira, estas son Lavender y Parvati, están en nuestra habitación-Las dos chicas a su lado sonrieron y continuaron hacia la salida mientras Hermione se sentaba a su lado.-Veo que ya has conocido a Crookshanks.

-¿Crookshanks?

-Mi gato.

-¡Oh! Es muy mono-dijo mientras seguía acariciándole la barriga- Me encantan los gatos, pero nunca pude tener uno. A tatko le daban alergia. Y luego en Durmstrang no estaban permitidos.

-¿Tatko?-preguntó con extrañeza.

-Tatko significa papá en búlgaro. Es... era mi padre adoptivo. Una gran persona.

-Entiendo...-Hermione decidió que no era buena idea seguir con el tema- ¿Bajamos a desayunar? ¡Me muero de hambre!

-Claro, vamos.-Dejó a Crookshanks en el suelo y siguió a Hermione a través del retrato y por los pasillos, mientras trataba de memorizar todo lo que esta le iba diciendo.

-Esta es el aula de Encantamientos-señaló una puerta a su derecha.-Y esta la de Transformaciones. La profesora McGonagall da esa asignatura. También es la jefa de nuestra casa. Estaba pensando -comentó mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia el gran comedor.-que podríamos hablar con ella esta tarde sobre lo de ponerte al día con las asignaturas y demás. Estoy segura de que no le importará hacerte una copia de todos mis apuntes. Aunque es algo que no me gusta hacer, porque si no Harry y Ron nunca tomarían apuntes de nada. Son un poco vagos, pero muy buena gente.

-Perfecto... solo espero no estar muy atrás con lo que dais aquí.

-No te preocupes-Ya habían llegado al Gran Comedor y estaban sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor, donde a parte de Lavender y Parvati solo había cuatro o cinco alumnos más, todos mayores que ellas. -Si necesitas ayuda en cualquier asignatura solo dímelo. Por cierto... ¿Que optativas tienes?

-Mmmm, déjame recordar-dijo mientras cogía una tostada de la mesa.-Cuidado de criaturas... estudios muggles...-contó con los dedos- runas antiguas, siempre me ha gustado leer rúnico, y adivinación.

-Bueno, con las tres primeras te puedo echar una mano yo, que voy contigo... con la de adivinación... lo cierto es que yo la cogí el año pasado pero la profesora de adivinación, Trelawney -bajó la voz- es un poco... extravagante. Creo que no tiene ni idea de lo que hace. Tiende a predecir la muerte de todos sus alumnos y ya. Dejé la asignatura el año pasado, pero Ron y Harry siguen matriculados así que puedes pedirle ayuda a ellos.-Aëria asintió mientras comía la tostada. -Mira, por allí vienen.

Harry y Ron, con cara de dormidos, entraban por las puertas y se sentaron en frente de ellas.

-Hablabamos de que Aëria debería de ponerse al día con las asignaturas ¿no creéis? Podría aprovechar ahora, que estos días no hay clase.

-Hermione, por favor-Ron bostezó-deja a la pobre chica en paz. Ya tendrá tiempo para preocuparse cuando lleguen los exámenes.

-¿Ves?-Hermione se giró para mirar a Aëria a la cara. -Lo que te decía. Unos vagos. De verdad que no entiendo como habéis aprobado hasta ahora. -Las dos chicas se rieron. -Bueno, yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca a mirar unas cosas. ¿Te quedas con ellos? Nos vemos a la hora de la comida, y no te olvides, por la tarde vamos a ir a ver a la profesora McGonagall-terminó mientras se levantaba y marchaba con paso decidido.

-No te dejes agobiar por ella-dijo Harry-Se toma todo demasiado en serio. Aún apenas si tenemos deberes. Ron y yo pensábamos ir a volar un rato en escoba esta mañana. Aunque no haya partidos este año...-había un toque de tristeza en esa frase.

-¿Sois del equipo? yo nunca fui muy buena volando y obviamente nunca entré al equipo, y menos con Krum por ahí para pavonearse.

-Hablando de Krum... ¿no me podrías conseguir un autógrafo verdad?-Ron tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando preguntó eso.

-Krum será un buen buscador pero estoy segura de que de aquí -se señaló la cabeza- le falta algo. No se porqué todo el mundo le adora.

-¿Pero tu viste sus jugadas?-Ron tenía los ojos abiertos como platos-En los mundiales estuvo increíble.

-Nah, no pude ir. Y no creo que se digne en darme un autógrafo.

-Una lastima la verdad.

Acabaron de desayunar y Ron y Aëria bajaron hasta el prado al lado del campo de Quidditch mientras Harry volvía rápidamente a la torre a por su escoba. Por el camino iban los dos discutiendo sobre Krum, de nuevo.

Primero Harry se subió en la escoba y les hizo unas cuantas demostraciones de movimientos de buscador y luego Ron y Aëria se turnaron para tratar de imitarlo, Ron con bastante más acierto que Aëria.

Luego, cansados y algo embarrados volvían al castillo para ducharse cuando vieron a alguien salir por las puertas.

-¡Hola Hagrid!-saludó Harry.-¿Qué tal?

-Hola chicos, voy a ver si me ocupo de los caballos de Madame Maxime y... ¡oh!, tu debes de ser la chica nueva-dijo sorprendido mirando a Aëria, que asintió con la cabeza.-Windrunner ¿verdad? Conocí a tu madre cuando estudiaba aquí, una buena chica, pero también le gustaba llevar el pelo de colores extraños. Una pena lo suyo.-acabó con una sonrisa triste.-Bueno, no os quiero entretener, ¡nos vemos en clase!

Nada más comer Hermione arrastró a Aëria hacia el despacho de McGonagall, que les atendió con una sonrisa.

-Profesora-dijo la primera mientras se sentaba-me preguntaba si, ya que Aëria se ha perdido el comienzo del curso y tendría que ponerse al día, sería buena idea duplicarle mis apuntes, para ahorrarle el trabajo de pasarlos todos. Sabe que no es algo que me guste hacer, pero creo que en este caso es bastante apropiado.

-Bueno, señorita Granger, creo que deberíamos hacer todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para ayudar a nuestra nueva Gryffindor. ¿Te estás adaptando bien?

-Si profesora, gracias.

-Eso es bueno. Si necesitas ayuda en cualquier materia no dudes en hablar conmigo o con el profesor en concreto. El profesor Karkarov nos ha dejado tu expediente y por lo que veo eres una buena alumna... espero que sigas así-terminó con una sonrisa.-Espero que tengas todo el material necesario-Aëria asintió con la cabeza- y... nos vemos el lunes en clase. Buenos días chicas.


	5. IV

Antes de nada, desearos a todos un feliz año nuevo y daros las gracias por leer mi historia. Me alegro de que os guste :D

El lunes llegó tranquilamente y Aëria se despertó mientras oía a sus compañeras de habitación bajar a desayunar. Se vistió con su nuevo uniforme "Que raro se me hace esto de la falda"-pensó, y salió por la puerta hacia la sala común, mochila en mano. Allí se encontró con Fred y George, que la saludaron animadamente y la acompañaron hasta el gran comedor.

Ron, Harry y Hermione ya estaban allí.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿qué tal?-dijo mientras se sentaba en frente de ellos. Cogió una tostada con mermelada y se puso a mirar el horario que Hermione le había dado el día anterior. -¿Herbología? Interesante...-repasó el resto del horario con la mirada mientras iba comiéndose la tostada. -Así que voy con al menos uno de vosotros a todas mi clases... mola-sonrió. -No me gustaría ser la nueva y encima estar sola.

-Nah, sin problemas. Te adaptarás bien, eso seguro.-digo Harry.-Herbología la da la profesora Sprout, fuera, en los invernaderos, así que más nos vale apurarnos con esto.

La primera clase no fue precisamente bien. Aëria no estaba muy acostumbrada a trabajar con plantas. La clase de Herbología en Durmstrang era prácticamente una tontería porque al profesor ni siquiera le gustaba esa asignatura y tan solo daban plantas autóctonas de la zona. No muchas plantas sobrevivían a una nevada casi continua. La profesora Sprout estuvo más de la mitad de la clase a su lado, corrigiéndola cuando cogía mal una planta o poniéndola al día de las cosas más básicas.

Cuando por fin salieron de los invernaderos, Aëria estaba cubierta de tierra de pies a cabeza.

-Dios mío, creo que odio esta asignatura-Dijo mientras se sacudía tierra del pelo y corrían a la siguiente clase, cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

Hagrid esperaba animado a los alumnos y cuando vio que ya estaban todos, les señaló una caja que tenía tapada con una manta.

-Bueno chicos, aquí tenéis unos curiosos animalitos con los que vamos a trabajar una buena temporada-levantó la manta, tratando de dar un aire dramático.-¡Escregutos de cola explosiva!

-¿Escre...qué?-dijo Ron con cara de sorpresa mientras miraba de cerca el contenido de la caja. -¿Que narices es eso Hagrid?

En la caja había unos 20 animales que recordaban vagamente a una langosta sin cáscara y que olían a pescado podrido.

-Escregutos de cola explosiva, Ron-respondió Hagrid- En esta primera clase vamos a tratar de averiguar que comen. Ahí tenéis una mesa con distintos tipos de comida, coged cada uno un escreguto e intentad alimentarlos.

Aëria se acercó a la caja:

-Son bastante... feos...¿no?-dijo a Hermione que se había puesto a su lado.

-Siendo Hagrid... lo que más me preocupa no es si son feos o no-respondió esta en voz baja.

-¡EH!-oyeron gritar a alguien detrás suya-¡El mío acaba de lanzar fuego por.. la boca, creo!

-Mola-susurró Aëria.

-No, no mola-le dijo Ron-mira ese, tiene un aguijón.

El resto de la clase fue un intento loco de que esos bichos comiesen algo, cuando lo único en lo que de verdad parecían interesados era en pincharles o quemarles. Varios alumnos salieron de la clase con pequeñas quemaduras en la túnica.

-Esta clase me gustó, fue una locura-Ron, que aún seguía traumatizado porque su escreguto había intentado colársele por la pernera del pantalón, negó con la cabeza.

-Yo no aguanto más clases con esos bichos.-Aëria se rió.

-¿Que tenemos ahora?

-Pociones-respondió Harry-dos preciosas horas de pociones con los Sly-notó el sarcasmo en su voz.

-Pociones me gusta, se me daba bien.

-Ya te dejará de gustar en cuanto conozcas a nuestro querido profesor.-dijo mientras iban camino de las mazmorras-Snape, le tiene un odio especial a los Gryffindors.

La sala donde se daban pociones era una de las mazmorras más espaciosas y nada más llegar vio que el único sitio libre que quedaba estaba justo delante de la mesa del profesor.

-Una putada Aëria-le dijo Ron mientras iba a su mesa del fondo.-Te la cambiaría, pero Snape ya me odia bastante, perdón.-Esta le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Sobreviviré, estoy segura.

Snape entró en la mazmorra con cara seria, agitó la varita delante de la pizarra donde aparecieron las instrucciones de una poción y sin dirigir una mirada a la clase dijo:

-Empezad.

Aëria sacó su libro de pociones, los ingredientes y encendió una llama debajo de su caldero sin levantar la mirada. Leyó las instrucciones por alto y se encogió de hombros. En Durmstrang siempre había sido de las mejores en pociones, tenía un "algo" para hacerlas que descolocaba mucho a su profesor. Lo cierto es que normalmente no solía seguir las instrucciones, le gustaba ir por libre y, para disgusto del profesor, solía irle bien. No iba a cambiar de método por cambiar de profesor.

Hora y media más tarde su caldero hervía a fuego lento y su poción soltaba un leve vapor azulado. Sabía que estaba bien y al levantar la cabeza vio que los demás aún no habían acabado. Llenó una redoma de poción que dejó suavemente en su mesa y se sentó en su silla, ojeando el libro.

-Señorita Windrunner-Toda la clase levantó la mirada. Snape estaba a su lado y tenía un aire bastante enfadado. Aëria miró hacia atrás y vio que Harry y Ron le lanzaban una mirada de ánimo-¿Que se supone que hace?

-Ya he acabado, profesor-el tono de voz de Aëria también había cambiado, era más duro.

-Eso ya lo veo. Pero no la he visto seguir las instrucciones.

-Siempre he considerado las pociones como un arte... intuitivo, dejarse llevar, ya sabe, profesor-por un instante la clase contuvo el aliento.

-¿Eso es lo que le han enseñado?-Aëria asintió con la cabeza-Deje la redoma en mi mesa, recoja sus cosas y espéreme en al puerta de mi despacho.

Media hora más tarde Aëria vio desde el pasillo como sus compañeros de clase salían. Ron, Harry y Hermione se acercaron a ella.

-Dios, acabas de vacilar a Snape. Te compadezco-Ron estaba pálido.

-No es nada. Y no puede negarme que mi poción estaba bien. Decidle a... ¿Tenemos Transformaciones no?, a McGonagall que llegaré algo tarde.-sonrió-no os preocupéis tanto.

-Yo en tu lugar tendría miedo-dijo Harry. Vieron a Snape salir del aula-Hacía tiempo que no le veía tan enfadado-añadió en un susurro.-¡Suerte!-y desaparecieron escaleras arriba.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y Aëria entró detrás de Snape. Se sentó en la silla que había frente a su despacho con la mochila encima de sus piernas y guardó silencio. Snape se sentó, pasó la mano por su frente un segundo y preguntó:

-¿Como estás?


	6. V

Hubo un largo silencio incómodo después de esa pregunta. Aëria se quedó descolocada, no era eso lo que se esperaba, para nada. Pero finalmente se repuso. Tenía cosas que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo decir y ahora no se iba a callar.

-¿Que como estoy? ¿Que como estoy?-elevó el tono de voz.-Creo que esa pregunta está fuera de lugar. Su momento era hace ocho años. ¡OCHO AÑOS YA!.-Snape no respondió y Aëria se levantó con ánimo de irse.

-Aëria...-esta no se giró y se acercó a la puerta- el profesor Dumbledore quiere verte cuando acabes tus clases de hoy.

-Claro... profesor.-arrastró esa última palabra, abrió la puerta y se marchó a toda prisa.

Hermione la encontró una hora más tarde, cuando salieron de clase de Transformaciones, en uno de los baños de chicas.

-¿Aëria? ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Te has perdido toda la clase!

-Lo siento, ya salgo-respondió mientras tiraba de la cadena para disimular que se estaba sonando la nariz-Me tuvo demasiado rato en el despacho y no quería interrumpir la clase.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó cuando salió-Estábamos preocupados de que no aparecieras, vamos a comer anda...

-Si, si. Estoy bien, no te preocupes-dijo mientras ponía una pequeña sonrisa.

El resto del día pasó sin pena ni gloria. Aëria ni siquiera se inmutó cuando la profesora Trelawney le dijo que la muerte le estaba acechando.

-No te preocupes-dijo Harry-A todos nos ha dicho que íbamos a morir. Y de momento todos estamos bien.

-Y, ¿se puede saber por qué te tuvo tanto tiempo Snape en su despacho?

-Bueno, quería saber como había sido mi instrucción en pociones hasta venir aquí y me ha pedido que a partir de ahora siga sus instrucciones.

-¿Con esas palabras? ¿Así de amablemente?-Ron abrió los ojos como platos-Creí que te habría hechizado o algo así, parecía muy enfadado.

-Bueno, con esas palabras exactamente no-Aëria se rió-pero más o menos, eso era lo que quería saber. Y... si me disculpáis, también me dijo que Dumbledore quería verme... -Se alejó del grupo que iba a dejar las cosas en la sala común pero volvió rápidamente-oh.. y si no os importa... ¿Dónde está su despacho?

-Espera, te acompaño-dijo Harry.

Caminaron hasta una estatua de un hipógrifo sentado y se quedaron quietos.

-Eeeh... no veo ninguna puerta.

-Espera, seguro que sabe que vienes-acto seguido el hipógrifo se movió para dar paso a unas escaleras en espiral.-Ahí lo tienes. Te espero en la sala común. ¡Ya nos contarás!

Tímidamente subió por las escaleras y llamó a una puerta que había al final.

-¡Adelante!

Dumbledore estaba de pie en su despacho y la saludó con una sonrisa.

-Aëria Windrunner.. cuanto has crecido.

-Profesor...-de repente, el mal humor había vuelto a ella.

-Solo quería ver si te estabas adaptando bien a tu nuevo colegio, espero que si.

-Si profesor.

-Veo que no estás hoy muy habladora... el profesor Snape...-vaciló un segundo antes de acercarse a Aëria-El profesor Snape me ha contado acerca de ese pequeño altercado que tuvisteis hoy.

El despacho se quedó en un completo silencio durante unos minutos.

-¿No tienes nada que decir?

-No se que quiere oír señor. Estoy absolutamente segura de que usted está al corriente de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Lo estoy. Pero creo que si has de enfadarte con alguien, cosa que en este momento veo bastante comprensible, enfádate conmigo. Estoy seguro de que aunque fueses pequeña recuerdas nuestra conversación y recuerdas quien tomó todas las decisiones.

-Lo recuerdo señor, pero también recuerdo otras cosas. Recuerdo a una niña de 7 años que acababa de perder a su madre y recuerdo una promesa que se le hizo. Y recuerdo quién la rompió. El por qué no me importa.

-De nuevo, la culpa fue mía.

-Pero usted no me prometió nada. Usted no rompió ninguna promesa.

-Aëria... perdónale.

-Me dejaron sola, me mandaron lejos de casa, y luego no me dejaron volver. ¿Cómo espera que me sienta?

-Exactamente como te sientes ahora. Tan solo creo que te equivocas de enemigo.

-No estoy de acuerdo señor.

-Esta bien... está bien... piensa eso si te hace sentir mejor. Pero estoy seguro de que, con el tiempo, entrarás en razón. Vuelve abajo, la cena está a punto de empezar-amagó una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches señor.


	7. VI

Bajaba por las escaleras del despacho, sin ganas de ir a cenar cuando

-¡Sorpresa!-Fred y George salieron a ambos lados. Aëria saltó del susto

-¿Qué has hecho ya? Ron nos contó que la montaste en pociones.

-Ahí estamos, hay que meter caña a los profesores, que si no se creen los reyes.-dijo George. Aëria no pudo evitar reírse.

-Nada del otro mundo la verdad.

-Aprendes rápido, si señor. ¡Vamos a cenar! ¡Hoy eligen a los campeones de cada escuela!

Con tanto ajetreo Aëria ya ni se acordaba de eso.

-Krum va estar entre ellos, eso es seguro.

-Y tanto, Karkarov trajo al resto para aparentar, pero estoy seguro de que ni les dejó echar su nombre al caliz.

-Karkarov es un poco idiota ¿no?

-Y que lo digas. Librarme de él es la única ventaja de venir-se rió.

-¡Eeeeeh!-dijeron a la vez-¿Y que pasa con nosotros? ¿Somos o no somos una pasada?

-Vosotros-les pasó la mano por la cintura a ambos-sois la leche.

Y riéndose entraron al Gran Comedor.

Tal y como Aëria había dicho, Krum resultó ser el campeón de Durmstrang y una chica rubia salió elegida campeona de Beauxbatons. Un tal Cedric, según Ron el capitán de Quidditch de Hufflepuff, fue elegido como campeón de Hogwarts y todos aplaudieron y se prepararon para cenar. La chica oía rugir las tripas de Ron desde el banco de enfrente.

Pero cuando ya no estaban prestando atención al fuego oyeron a Dumbledore decir con voz queda:

-Harry Potter.

-¿Qué ha dicho?-murmuró este a los compañeros.

-Harry-respondió Hermione-te ha llamado.

-¿A mí? ¿ por qué?-se le veía sorprendido.

-Eso me pregunto yo...-añadió Ron

-¡Harry Potter!

-Vamos, anda, ve-Hermione trataba de ponerle en pie.

-No lo entiendo-dijo Aëria con cara de asombro-¡No se suponía que solo los mayores de 17 podían participar?

-Eso es-Hermione parecía tan asombrada como ella-No lo entiendo, seguro que es un error.

El Gran Comedor quedó completamente en silencio cuando el chico desapareció por una puerta situada al lateral del cuarto y detrás de él los profesores.

-¿Sabéis?-se veía a Ron bastante enfurruñado-si descubrió como colar su nombre saltándose la norma, lo menos que podía haber hecho era decírnoslo. Se supone que somos amigos.

-No creo que Harry pudiese engañar a alguien como Dumbledore, estoy segurísima de que es un error.

-Ya, claro-Ron no volvió a hablar en toda la comida y Aëria se sentía tensa. Pasaba algo que no acababa de entender.

Más tarde, de vuelta en la sala común, Hermione y ella se sentaron en uno de los sofás a esperar a Harry, que aún no había vuelto, pero en cuanto éste cruzó la puerta, Ron farfulló una excusa y marchó escaleras arriba.

-¿Que te han dicho Harry?-Este se dejó caer en el sillón que había frente a ellas.

-Dicen que tengo que participar... algo de un... contrato mágico vinculante o yo que sé...-suspiró.-por suerte Dumbledore me cree.

-¡Pero Harry, no pueden dejarte! Todos esos alumnos están mejor preparados que tú! Y ya sabes lo que dijeron, que había muerto gente.

-Pues yo creo que sería emocionante. Me hubiese gustado probar suerte.-Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Aëria, no le animes!

-Si, ¿sabes qué, Hermione?, creo que Aëria tiene razón. Me lo tomaré así. Y si no os importa, voy a dormir... hoy a sido un día raro-se levantó y se despidió con la mano.

-Por cierto Hermione-preguntó Aëria una vez que Harry ya había desaparecido escaleras arriba. -¿Que le pasa a Ron?

-Oh.. bueno.. eso-Hermione puso cara de circunstancias.-Bueno... no se si estarás enterada... pero estos últimos tres años Harry ha sido casi el centro de atención en la escuela.. y .. bueno, creo que a Ron, aunque sea su mejor amigo, le ha dolido este último golpe.

-Ya.. el niño que vivió y todo eso. Ya me imagino.

-Si... no ha sido fácil, la verdad... En primero tuvo que volver a enfrentarse a Quién-tu-ya-sabes, en segundo... es una larga historia, pero resulta que aquí en Hogwarts hay una cámara secreta, construida por el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin que...

Y durante esa noche, Hermione puso al día de todo lo que les había pasado a los tres amigos esos últimos años.


	8. VII

Hacía frío fuera de las mantas, y alguien la estaba meneando.

-¿Aëria? ¡Despierta!-era la voz de Hermione.

-¿Que pasa?-murmuró sin abrir los ojos.

-Despierta, dormilona-Aëria se incorporó en la cama, bostezó y se frotó los ojos-¿Esto es... tuyo?

Estaba perdida. ¿A qué se refería? Y entonces se fijó. Hermione miraba a un gran cuervo que estaba apoyado a los pies de su cama.

-¿Crowley? ¡Oh dios! ¿Qué haces aquí, compañero?

-Así que es tuyo-suspiró y se dejó caer en su cama-Lleva como media hora picando al cristal de la ventana.

-Si, bueno, de mi madre, pero los cuervos viven mucho.-Extendió un brazo y el cuervo se posó en él.-Me encontró en Durmstrang y al parecer me ha vuelto a encontrar. A veces lo uso para mandar cartas, pero no acaba de gustarme utilizarle. ¿Crees que le dejarán quedarse en la lechucería?

-No veo por qué no-Hermione bostezó-voy a vestirme, se hace tarde para clase.

Aëria dejó al cuervo volar hasta el respaldo de una silla, se vistió rápidamente, cogió su mochila y, con Crowley ahora sobre su hombro salió a toda prisa del dormitorio.

-¡Voy a dejarle en la lechucería! ¡Nos vemos ahora!

Llegó justo a tiempo para la clase de Transformaciones y se sentó al lado de Ron, que al parecer seguía enfadado con Harry así que él y Hermione se habían cambiado los sitios, mientras saludaba a esta y a Harry que estaban en la fila de detrás.

-Ya creí que no llegabas-dijo Hermione nerviosa y en voz baja-No puedes faltar a clases.

-Lo de ayer fue una excepción, no te preocupes-le dedicó una sonrisa.-¿Qué tal Ron?

Este respondió con un bufido.

-Vale, vale... no hace falta que contestes.

El día resultó... raro... Por fin había hecho amigos medianamente normales y justo entonces, iban y se enfadaban. Y Aëria no quería meterse en medio de todo aquello.

En cuanto acabaron las clases subió a dejar su mochila a la sala común y se encontró con Fred y George que salían.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué hacéis?

-Hola Aëria-saludaron a coro.-Ibamos a la lechucería, a enviar una carta.

-¿Puedo unirme?-miraron con extrañeza-Harry y Ron están mosqueados y no quiero malos rollos.

-¡Así se habla! a nadie le gustan los malos rollos. Pilla una bufanda y te esperamos aquí.

Caminaron por los terrenos nevados de Hogwarts, camino de la lechucería, tirandose bolas de nieve y hablando de tonterías. Aëria se sentía cómoda con ellos.

Cuando se estaban acercando una sombra negra desdenció rápidamente del cielo y se posó en Aëria.

-Hola Crowley ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusta tu nueva casa? Saluda a Fred y George.

-¿Es tuyo? ¡Mola!

-Era de mi madre... pero realmente no me gusta decir que sea de nadie. Sencillamente, somos amigos.

-Tengo una duda... ¿Como se puede ser amigo de un cuervo?

-Bueno.. digamos que...mirad.-Dejó que Crowley se sujetase a su mano y se lo puso a uno de los chicos en el hombro. Acto seguido pareció que Aëria pegaba un pequeño saltito en el aire y al instante ya no estaba allí. En su lugar había otro cuervo negro, más pequeño.. Dio un par de vueltas en el aire y al posarse sobre tierra Aëria reapareció.

-¡Hostia! ¡Eres una animaga!

-Mola ¿eh?-sonrió.-Creo que es culpa de mi madre, algún gen tonto que tenía. Ella era metamorfomaga, muy util si eres auror... aunque... no le sirvió de mucho la verdad...-una sombra de tristeza pasó por su cara pero desapareció al instante-¡Pero no hablemos de eso! Tenéis una carta que enviar no? ¡Pues vamos a ello!

Después de enviar la carta pasaron el resto de la tarde sentados en unos bancos que había fuera de Hogwarts, hechizando bolas de nieve para que se lanzasen solas a perseguir a la gente que pasaba por ahí. Aëria se enteró de que los gemelos querían abrir una tienda de artículos de broma en cuanto acabasen el colegio y ellos escucharon algunas de las pequeñas aventuras que ella había vivido en Durmstrang. Las apuestas, las gamberradas, los asaltos a las cocinas...

Volvieron al castillo cuando ya casi era hora de cenar y se llevó una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Hermione cuando se sentó con ella a la mesa.

-Deberías llevar los deberes al día.

-No te preocupes... necesitaba despejar la cabeza. Ahora estoy mucho más centrada-sonrió tranquilamente.-Los empezaré después de la cena...Estos siguen enfadados ¿verdad?-añadió bajando la voz. Hermione asintió con la cabeza-¿Crees que estarán así mucho tiempo?

-Ni idea, nunca los había visto así antes... habrá que hacer algo...

-Tu dirás si necesitas ayuda. Los conoces mejor que yo.

-Ya veré...-suspiró-bueno, voy un rato a la biblioteca-añadió apurando lo que le quedaba en el plato.

-¿Otra vez?... Estudias demasiado.. relájate...

-No es para clase la verdad...

-Peor me lo pones.

-¡Nos vemos arriba!-y se marchó.

Aëria miró a un lado y a otro de la mesa y vio a Harry y a Ron, con cara de mosqueados. "Genial" pensó.


	9. VIII

Pasaron los días y el tiempo se fue volviendo cada vez más frío. Harry y Ron seguían enfadados y aunque, a recomendación de Hermione, Aëria pasaba de vez en cuando un rato con cada uno de ellos, solía vérsele más con los gemelos y su amigo o acompañando a Hermione en la biblioteca. Un par de veces acompañó a Harry a ver a Hagrid y otras veces se quedaba en la torre de Gryffindor, leyendo sus apuntes o simplemente ayudando a Hermione, que le había contado algo de una asociación de liberación de los elfos domésticos o algo así, a tejer gorros de lana.

-Se acerca la primera prueba...-Estaban en la biblioteca, repasando un trabajo de Historia de la Magia que tenían que entregar al día siguiente.

-Lo se...-respondió Aëria sin levantar la vista del trabajo.

-¿Crees que Harry tendrá algo preparado?

-No hemos hablado del tema... pero ¿quién está preparado para enfrentarse con un dragón?

-Deberíamos escribir a Charlie

-¿Charlie?

-Es uno de los hermanos de Ron, trabaja con dragones, seguro que a él se le ocurre algo.

-Eso no sería... ¿hacer trampas?

-Si, supongo... pero vamos, ya ha habido trampas si Harry sabe que son dragones...-Hermione guardó el trabajo en la mochila y sacó el libro de Transformaciones-Tengo que repasar unos hechizos... no estoy segura de haberlo hecho bien en la última clase.-Aëria no pudo evitar reírse y se llevó una mirada acusadora por parte de la bibliotecaria.

-No digas tonterías... fuiste la única que conseguiste hacerlo bien.

-¡Chicas! ¡Necesito ayuda!-Volvían a la sala común después de un largo día cuando Harry las encontró por el pasillo-¡Llevo media hora buscándoos!

-Respira..respira... ¿Qué pasa?

-Es sobre lo de los-bajó la voz-dragones. Estuve hablando con... un viejo amigo-al decir eso miró a Hermione que asintió imperceptiblemente.

-¿Ya tienes alguna idea?-preguntó esta.

-¡Si! pero necesitaré vuestra ayuda.-Las dos chicas se miraron la una a la otra con cara de extrañez.

-¿Para qué?

-¡Encantamientos convocadores!-seguían sin entender.-Intentaré invocar a mi escoba.

-Eso es arriesgado, ¿no crees?. Es decir, imagínate si sale mal... deberías tener también un plan b.

-¡Es una idea genial Harry! ¡Deberíamos empezar hoy mismo! ¿no crees? Al fin y al cabo quedan menos de dos semanas-Hermione miró a la chica reprobatoriamente.-Va, Hermione, no seas así. Estoy segura de que puede funcionar.

-¿Y si no funciona?

-No creo que dejasen que el dragón devorase a Harry-se rieron.-¡Vamos! Dejo la mochila arriba y nos vemos aquí en cinco minutos. ¡Vamos, Hermione!

Diez minutos más tarde estaban los tres en un aula vacía, tratando que Harry le pillase el truco a los encantamientos convocadores y, al marchar ya de noche, Aëria estaba segura de que había mejorado. Hermione aún seguía pensando que deberían pensar en algo más "solo por si acaso"

Y así, sin darse cuenta siquiera, Aëria de repente ya no tenía tiempo libre entre las clases, los deberes y ayudar a Harry. Y ciertas preocupaciones que tenía desde que había pisado el castillo empezaban a desaparecer.

Hacía frío. Fuera estaba nevando y se podían ver los copos de nieve caer a través de las pequeñas ventanas.

La niña llevaba un camisón largo e iba descalza. Tenía el pelo alborotado y arrastraba un gastado peluche tras de si. Había luz en el salón al pie de las escaleras. Bajó paso a paso, despacio, restregándose los ojos y bostezando. Al llegar abajo se asomó por el marco de la puerta.

-¿Dónde está mamá? No me ha dado las buenas noches.

Había dos hombres en el salón. Uno aún tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

-¡Aëria! ¡Vamos! ¡Despierta!

-Que... ¿qué pasa?

-Vamos nena, te has quedado dormida ¡Y hoy es el gran día!-Por fin abrió los ojos y vio a Fred y George mirándola.

-Ya ha bajado casi todos a desayunar. ¡Hoy es la primera prueba!-Aëria bostezó.

-¿Una pesadilla?-preguntó Fred mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.-Hablabas en sueños.-Aëria negó con la cebeza.

-Un mal recuerdo. ¡Vamos a desayunar! ¡Me muero de hambre!


End file.
